


Bet on the Bull

by Buckwheat1104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crime Fighting, Geographical Inaccuracies, If you think you wanna beta this, Multi, but the other miraculous didnt fit his personality, but violence, hit me up, no gore or blood, original miraculous user, really i just wanted to showcase my character, so I made my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckwheat1104/pseuds/Buckwheat1104
Summary: Syrus Gallblack didnt expect his sister to move them to Paris, but he's not complaining. New school, new friends, and he's closer than ever to the center of the action. But when his sister is Akumatized, he takes a vow to take down Hawkmoth, will the Bull Miraculous be enough?





	1. Bull Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my first foray into fanfiction and this fandom in general. If you want to help me beta this leave a comment or send me a message.

There were certain things that Syrus Gallblack was good at. Fighting, cooking, dismantling a movie down to its inspirations and directorial neuroses', all things that were well within his wheelhouse. Conversing with snobby strangers over hors d’oeuvres wasn’t one of them. He was good at pretending though. 

“So the capacity for the electrical load directly correlates to the usage by substations huh? Very interesting.” Syrus, finishing what was probably an expensive herb on expensive cheese on an expensive cracker. He still hasn’t gotten used to French cuisine, but there could be worse fates than this. “I actually think I see my date calling me over so Im going to get going.” He leaves the overworked city engineer to stew in her power-line trivia, making his way towards the backstage area, where no doubt his sister was. 

As he peeked through the back door, and ducked around a few crew members, he found who he was searching for among the boxes and tables that were set up. Weighing in at 115 pounds soaking wet, with billowy hair tied up into a messy ponytail and wearing a long evening gown with thick glasses was Diana Gallblack, inventor and de facto matriarch to the Gallblack family. 

“Thought I’d find you back here.” Syrus said, examining the robot that Diana had put together. Even though it’d had been finished for a week, here she was doing some last minute tinkering. “You know, they have some pretty shitty snacks out there. Plenty of bad conversation to go around too.” Still no response. 

With a flourish, Syrus takes his finger and swirls it around in his mouth for a brief moment, before plunging it into Diana’s ear, causing her to gasp and leap back, rubbing the violated ear. 

“What the hell Sy?!” She demanded. He simply took a deep breath and held out a finger.

“Theres an entire party to suffer through, and everyone is asking where you slipped off to. Im getting tired of telling people that you’re powdering your nose.”

“But-“

“No buts. If the judges catch you back here making last minute modifications they’re gonna be fuming pissed.” Syrus said, taking the screwdriver out of her hand and setting it down on the table next to her. “You’re gonna be a shoe-in.” 

Diana sighs, and takes her ponytail out, letting her long and curly hair fall around her shoulders. 

“You’re right.” She says, pulling Syrus into a side-hug, “But the next time you willie me like that again, im going to punch you.” 

“Don’t let me catch you punchin me now.” Syrus said, leading his sister out of the backstage area. 

—————————

“Ah, Mademoiselle Gallblack, It’s very nice to meet you!” Syrus turned to see his sister shaking the hand of André Bourgeois, the hotel mogul turned Mayor of Paris. Syrus didn’t like politicians much, but had to admire the man not running off when super villains started tearing up his city every other day. Of course, with Ladybug handling both the Akuma’s and the cleaning up as well he probably slept a lot better at night. 

“Its so nice to have young women like yourself heading up in STEM fields. It’s all very inspiring to young minds.” He continued, his spiel well meant but also well rehearsed. “Ah, and might this be your date?” He asked, his eyes roaming to Syrus.

“Ew!” Diana almost spat.

“Oh god no.” Syrus said with a scrunched up face. 

“Mayor Bourgeois, that’s my brother.” Diana said. A look of confusion crossed his face, eyes ping-ponging between them. On his left was the lanky girl with a brown sugar complexion and curly hair. On his right, was a stocky pale young man with short thick hair. 

Diana shot him a familiar look, one that said, ‘Want me to tell him?’

Syrus responded with a look that said, ‘No, let him sort it out.’

It took two more seconds before he came to the realization. 

“Oh, of course! My apologies, I was given a brief dossier on all the contestants, and apparently it was a touch too brief.” He said, straightening out his sash. 

“Being misinformed is fine and all but sure as God’s got sandals I’d much rather have people not assume that I’m fucking my sister.” Syrus said, leaving that to hang in the air for a moment. “Oh, they’re passing around those little brie and prosciutto crackers again. That’s the closest thing I'm gonna get to a Lunchable here.” He wanders off, leaving his sister and the Mayor of Paris to stew in his statement. 

“W-well, I should go and greet the other contestants. Best of luck Miss Gallblack!” He scurried off, hopefully to not make an ass of himself further. 

Syrus returned to her side a moment later, cracker in hand, earning a swift strike on the shoulder from Diana. 

“Can you not make an ass of the Mayor of Paris? One of the judges?” She asked severely. 

“He drove the car there,” Syrus said, rubbing his shoulder, “I just parked it.”

“Well park it around back because I’ve ruined my kidneys too much to lose here!” 

“When I said you could have a kidney if yours failed, that didnt mean go all in on the energy drinks.”

Their banter was interrupted by a few taps on the microphone, shifting their attention onstage to a woman with dark red hair, wearing an indigo evening gown. Apparently this was a local news reporter and had volunteered her time tonight as MC. 

“Hello everyone! I trust you’re enjoying your evening.” There was a polite murmuring amongst the crowd. “Science is so important, it’s the reason we enjoy life as it is today. However, it’s become somewhat of a boys club. Girls are more likely avoid the STEM field altogether, which is why we created this competition. Tonight, you will see brilliant young women, looking to change the world for the better. This years theme: Fashion! Ladies, you’re needed backstage."

“Well, thats my cue. Wish me luck.” Diana said, taking a breath to center herself, when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked back, and met Syrus’ eyes, full of grit and perseverance. 

“Knock em’ dead Di.” He said.

“Only if you bury em’ Sy.” She replied. 

—————————-

 

The next hour was spent showing off the machinations of young women, age 15-19, who’s invention could revolutionize the fashion industry, to the tune of three judges, Jagged Stone, Mayor Bourgeois, and Samantha Cunningham, Dean of Sciences at Columbia. With such a mismatched panel, the judging was all over the place, but somehow fair. 

After a closet organizer, a sweater buttoner, even a robotic stain remover, it was Diana’s turn. 

She wheeled out her invention, a full length mirror on wheels supported by a base the size of a breadbox to the sound of polite clapping.

“Thank you. Each and every day we look in a mirror. Fixing our hair, checking for stray food, and examining our clothing. What if your mirror examined your clothes as well? For the fashion inclined, there is no problem when you pick your outfit. But some of us are colorblind, literally and figuratively. Some of us don't keep with current trends and seasons. Some of us are inclined to wear three different Margaritaville t-shirts three days in a row and never question why not.” Diana’s gaze fell on Syrus, causing him to blush and mouth a choice few words to her. 

“This is who the Magic Mirror is for. It analyzes your wardrobe and designs an outfit for your based on an algorithm that takes into account for weather, activities, travel time, personal preferences, color, and current trends to make an outfit that would make you look your best. It even has an internet function that has yet to been implemented, but ideally, it would be able to display the clothes on your body despite them not being there.”

“May we have a demonstration Miss Gallblack?” Asked Ms Cunningham. 

“Oh yes, of course!” She chirps, turning to face the mirror. “Mirror Mirror, what should I wear tomorrow for shopping?” 

A swirling animation appeared on the mirror faintly, eliciting gasps from the crowd. 

“The temperature tomorrow is thirtyfivefivefivefivefivefivefive Degreeeeeees Celcelcelcel-“ the machine sputters out, before a loud popping noise is heard, and pungent smoke spills from the bottom unit, the mirror showing a blue screen. 

“No!” Diana shouted, as the crowd remained stunned, watching in silence as she took out her screwdriver and began examining the damage, hacking and coughing all the while. She reached her finger in breifly, tasting a burnt substance that was covering the circuitry. “Camembert?!”

“Well, its unfortunate that this occurred, however I must inform you that you’re disqualified.” Understated Mayor Bourgeois.

This earned an enraged ‘what?!’ from both siblings.

“Check it, rules say that your machine has to be functioning. Unless it’s a smoke machine, it’s not functioning.” Jagged Stone said. “Sorry to say girlie, but you’re out.”

“But I was sabotaged! Isn’t there some sort of exception?” She asked, desperate. 

“The rules are clear and absolute. Maybe next year sweetheart.” The mayor finished. Now, we must move on to our final contestant, Heather Mujani! Miss Muj-“ his sentence petered out when he say Diana still standing there, the orange screwdriver, now tied up in her curly locks. “Miss Gallblack, now is the time to save yourself some dignity, and clear the stage! Having a temper tantrum-

“Yes Hawkmoth.” The words were faint yet clear, and said as if in a trance. There was a beat before dark motes of energy began washing off of Diana, prompting everyone to rush for the exits.

Before anyone had time to exit, the transformation was complete, and Mistress Mechanica was born.


	2. Akuma Report: Mistress Mechanica

Akuma Report #079-M-4(N)

This report is meant for public review, and shall be made available for public consumption by no later than December 31, 2017. This report has taken in a narrative format to make the sequence of events easier to understand. For a timeline of this incident, please see Akuma Report #079-M-4(T). Note: Some names have been redacted from the public version of this report to keep the identities of those who served us secret. 

Name: Mistress Mechanica

Victim: Diana Gallblack

Power Class: Manipulator

Observed Powers: Technology Augmentation, Technology Generation, Metallic Manipulation

Threat level: 4 Nation-wide concern

\---------------------------

For a moment, nothing felt real to Syrus. Not the people rushing past him, not the hair on his head standing on end, nothing. His worst fear, being posessed by a demon, was happening right in front of him. It was happening to his sister. 

“I am the great Mistress Mechanica! Witness my indescribable intellect!” She said, making her way downstage towards three stunned judges. Her body was like that of a spider, but made of patch metal plating, with nuts and bolts acting as sequins in a dress that reached her bust and no farther, with an extra set of goggle eyes and six legs composed of tubing and robotic arms that supported her and her new metal abdomen. 

The judges were frozen, stricken with terror. One of them had faced Akumas before. One of them had been an Akuma before. One had no idea what she was dealing with.

“First, you all shall pay for dismissing me!” Mistress Mechanica turned slightly, allowing a large cannon to appear out of a door in her abdomen. The cannon, turned slightly, and fired a silver blur, only to be blocked by a table thrown in front of them in the nick of time. 

“Ladybug?!” She cried, looking to and fro, ping-ponging between insatiable hunger and mortal fear. 

“No.” spoke a voice, commanding and steady. Her eyes turned and locked onto a familiar face, loosening his bow tie, and taking off his suit jacket. The determined face of Syrus Gallblack met hers. “Di, this isn’t you. You’re better than this.” He spared a glance at the table that shielded the judges, seeing a metallic web woven from steel cables. 

“I am better than this! I’m better than you and your judgement!” She cried out, leaping off the stage, landing with a crash in front of Syrus, who stumbled back a few steps. Mechanica grabbed his arm with one of her mechanical arms and brought him up to eye level. “What can you do?” 

“Well, I could distract you long enough to let the judges escape.” He said, smirking when the only door outside was slammed shut. Before she could scream again he reared back his head, and brought it squarely on her nose to the tune of a satisfying pop. 

In response, she flung him across the room, landing on a table that was thankfully without steak knives, but still deprived him of his breath. His vision blurred, but understood the black and red blur that dropped from the celling. The black blur lept around Mistress Mechanica, taunting and jeering, while the red blur slowly came into focus as it approached. 

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” Ladybug asked, helping Syrus stand up on his own two feet. The dizziness subsided a moment later, and he was met with the clear image of Ladybug. Christ, she couldn’t be older than him. 

He nodded, dusting himself off and popping his neck. “Oh I’m made of tougher stuff than that.”

“Good, then you should get to safety.” 

“Hard no!” His response made her flinch. “She wants a tilly, so be it.” 

Before she had time to retort, or ask what a ‘tilly’ was, a metal web was thrown at them which Syrus and Ladybug both sidestepped. 

“The Akuma is the screwdriver is in her hair, I’m sure of it.” Syrus says. “She does that when she’s stressed.”

“She turns into a mechanical spider and goes on a rampage?” quipped Chat Noir, landing next to us after being batted back, cuing Ladybug to rush in and begin her portion of distraction. 

Chat Noir felt the dull thud of Syrus smacking his head, and rubbed his skull out of social obligation. 

“No you jackass, puts it in her hair! Now get after it, I’ll lay down suppressing fire.” 

Before Chat Noir Could ask what ‘suppressing fire’ meant, his lady called him back into action. They did their usual dance: taunt, leap, and dodge. It served to keep the Akuma off balance and to analyze its abilities, looking for an opening they hadn’t considered

“You insolent brats! Give me your Miraculouses!” Only to receive a chair to the face, courtesy of Syrus.

“This one doesn’t seem very well put together, does it My Lady?” Chat joked, only to have the table he was standing on be destroyed by a robotic spider limb, which he used to bounce off of onto another table. 

The ballroom was big enough for a fight, but the only real disadvantage was that there weren’t an abundance of higher places to scale onto. That was the worst part of the Lady Wifi fight. Small confined spaces with not a lot of wiggle room. This ballroom however, came with a catwalk, perfect for cats to walk on. 

He watched his lady dance around Mechanica, fluid and graceful. She’s just as amazing now as she was then. So many Akumas had been fought between now and then, they almost served as colorful grains of sand in the hourglass. 

Chat waited for her head to move directly beneath him, when the steel web gun that appeared out of her abdomen sank back in, a movement so fast that Chat almost didn’t catch it. What replaced it was a cannon with a flat disc, that shot out what could only be a giant saw blade, given how easily it severed the cables supporting the catwalk. The whole thing tilted to one side, landing on the floor with a crash, which distracted Ladybug, allowing Mechanica to bat her aside into a wall. 

“Ladybug!” Chat shouted, trying to get a good grip on the tilted walkway, when Mechanica scurried over and place a hand on the railing. 

The entire catwalk began to shudder, and soon a thick sprout of metal wrapped itself around him, gripping him like a snake. She sauntered over towards Ladybug, ready to pluck the Miraculous out of her ears, when a wave of liquid was splashed on her. She froze only for a moment, before swinging to face Syrus, holding a punch bowl of stuff that once contained the overwhelming mix of various wines and liqueurs.

“Did you think that was going to stop me? Trying to drown my circuitry? Im waterproof you insolent whelp!” She taunted, not seeing the small metal rectangle behind his back. 

“Now if you wanna go blow smoke,” he brought out a lighter, sparking a small flame. “I’d be more than happy to give you a light.” 

The effect was immediate, bright, and loud. Flame erupted on Mistress Mechanica, causing her to flail and stumble away from Ladybug. Syrus rushed to her side, helping her up. 

“Are you okay? Can you still fight?” He asked. She blinked the stars out of her eyes, and nodded, staring at the flaming Akuma. 

“What did you do?” She said, more a statement than question. 

“Laid down some suppressing fire.” He grinned. “That won’t keep her busy for long. Any way we could end this soon?” 

She nodded, tossing her yo-yo up in the air and summoned her lucky charm, which turned out to be some sort of climbing rope, with two carabiner clips on either end. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” she asked, spouting what has become her catchphrase. 

Her eyes flickered around the room, before looking at Mechanica, and the fancy chandelier up on the celling. The thought in her head blossomed into a fully fledged plan. One that would need Chat to work. 

She twirled one end and let it fly up, wrapping around the strongest limb and securing itself with the clip. She gave the other end to Syrus, telling him to stay put, and wait for her mark.

“Cata-“

“Don’t you dare Chaton! I need you to save that for the Akuma.” She gave a few tugs at the bar, but it didn’t budge.” 

“Ladybug! The alcohol is drying up!” Syrus cried out. The Akuma was indeed less engulfed in flames now, the alcohol drying up off her cold metal frame. Her cold eyes locked onto Syrus, before leaping at him, ready to tear him to shreds.  
It was clear that they wouldn’t, couldn’t make it in time. Time slowed to a crawl, and Syrus felt a familiar fire licking the inside of his gut. This was no time to be a human, not when facing down a demon. 

His brain commanded, and his body responded, burning every bit of energy within his muscles, increasing the stress on the gaudy decoration. Hatred, anger and fear drove himself to pull harder, until a snap of wiring told of his success. 

The chandelier came down with a deafening crash, pinning the Akuma to the floor. Ladybug, saw her chance, leaping over to where the defeated Akuma lay. She pulled out the screwdriver with no resistance, and broke it over her knee, freeing the tainted butterfly. 

“No more trouble from you today little Akuma!” She said, catching it and purifying it. She tossed the rope into the air, and cried out “Miraculous Ladybug!” and the world began to restore itself in a wave of pink light. 

The tables that had been broken in half were good as new, and the catwalk righted itself, freeing Chat. The chandelier was placed back on the celling, and the crazed villain returned to Diana Gallblack, disappointed inventor. Light swirled around Syrus, and found his strength returning, enough to get home at least, he was dead tired. 

“Pound it!” They said in unison, giving each others fist a punch. A series of beeps sent Ladybug away, leaping back through the skylight, while Chat remained to check up on them. 

“Say, you did pretty good for a guy with no powers.” Chat said, his tone whimsical and light. 

“Oh, I’m not one to brag. Im just glad Di is safe.” He hauled her unconscious form over his shoulder. “Will she remember this?”

“Nah, It’ll be like she fainted.” He said, his tail swishing back and forth. “Your sister is gonna be just fine.” 

As he made his way under the skylight, ready to exit via baton, Syrus spoke. 

“Hey Chat?”  
“Hm?” he spared a glance to him. 

“I never mentioned that she was my sister.” he said, his face taking a severe look. Chat froze up, mentally beating himself over the simple mistake. Oh god now he was gonna take a look at the guest list and find all the blonde dudes and profile them and then his father was gonna find out and take the ring and-

“Go. Get out of here.” Syrus said with a sigh, trudging out of the ballroom and onto the street, sister safe and in hand. Well, that wasn’t the worst party he’d ever been to. Now that he got outside, the streets were empty, probably because word got out of the attack. 

Eh, Syrus never was one to pass up an opportunity. 

He began belting out ‘Moon River’ to no one. 

Paris certainly was interesting.

————————————-

END REPORT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to take this format mainly because not all akuma are created equal. I personally find Darkblade to be a much more present threat than the Evilustrator. Ive created a few different ways to categorize them.
> 
> Power type  
> M-Manipulator  
> E-Emitter  
> P-Physical  
> C-Controller
> 
> Threat level  
> 1-Public Nuisance  
> 2-Dangerous  
> 3- City-wide Threat  
> 4- Nation- wide Concern  
> 5- Global threat


End file.
